Ralph Jenkins
Ralph Jenkins is a character in the series. He was a reporter for the Daily Planet who to some was a little annoying. He was portrayed by James DuMont. History It is unknown when Ralph came to work at the Daily Planet as he is not seen until the fourth season which is assumed he was hired sometime after the news building was rebuilt. Season 4 After Superman (aka Clark Kent) left Earth and Lois Lane had told everyone that Clark was covering an important story elsewhere, Ralph asked Lois out to dinner which she sternly rebuked, saying that she was still happily engaged to Clark. Ralph apologized and told Lois she had been acting edgy ever since Superman left. (Lord of the Flys) Sometime later he went to see Clark (who had returned to Earth and was now married to Lois), Lois and Jimmy Olsen and told them that editor Perry White had been promoted and rumors were that Clark or Lois would be chosen to take his place. Later Lois was chosen and she assigned Ralph to team up with Clark on a story involving the Mayor having an affair with a call girl much to Clark's dismay as he had previously been covering a story relating to hackers, but Lois had taken him off it because of lack of facts. Ralph was more than delighted to team up with him, but Clark saw it as bogus assignment as in his eyes Ralph was literally "blowing smoke" as all his witness statements contradicted each other especially the interview with the call girl. Later Clark left as his super hearing had heard something disturbing going on at a rocket base. Lois then came to find Clark after finding out that his story was genuine after all and asked him where her husband was. Ralph teased her until she grabbed him by the lapels demanding again where her husband was. He told and she left. Later Ralph's story was published on the right hand side of the paper, having interviewed the mayor for a real statement with Clark's story of solving the case of who was behind the hackings as none other than Ethan and Eric Press who were trying to test Superman, find out his weakness and then kill him. However Superman had found out and apprehended them. (Stop the Presses) Christmas eventually arrived in Metropolis. Ralph was in a good mood wearing present bows on the lapels. At the Daily Planet Christmas party, he gave Clark and Lois a huge hug; "Merry Christmas, I really love you guys the most", before going off to greet the others. However a mischievous imp from the fifth dimension named Mr. Mxyzptlk created a time loop that began every time the clock struck 4 o'clock and went back to noon to get rid of hope and drive Superman away. As with everyone else (except for Clark), Ralph began to lose hope and as the loop went on, he kept giving Clark and Lois the same hug. Another time Clark and Lois avoided him completely and he fell flat on his face to the floor, then he upset one of his fellow workers who threw a cup of eggnog at him and finally he became too depressed to hug and walked between Clark and Lois, sobbing. Mxyzptlk told Clark he would end the loop if he left Earth forever, but Clark refused and his refusal to give up hope broke Lois free also. Afterwards Clark and Lois helped everyone including Ralph to rekindle their hope. Mxyzptlk appeared one last time and Ralph watched with the others as the imp accidentally said his name backwards after reading the tag on a Christmas present, sending him back to his own dimension. The loop was finally broken and Ralph began to enjoy Christmas again. ('Twas the Night Before Mxymas) Episode Appearances Season 4 *Lord of the Flys *Stop the Presses *'Twas the Night Before Mxymas Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Daily Planet Staff